Styx and Stones
by Before he exits
Summary: Percy Jackson is thrown into a unique experience when he is forced to meet the other side of love. Just when Percy thought Aphrodite would leave him alone, just when he thought he might actually get a happy ever after, just when he thought he had figured something out, and of course it couldn't just end there. Why did gods love to mess with his life? WARNING HoO SPOILERS (Kinda)
1. Truth in Love

"Loyalty, loyalty is my fatal flaw," Percy answered.

Cupid laughed in the distance, "You, loyal?" the laughter tore through Percy's ears in the same rushing way as water. Percy felt his bands blow as Cupid's wings rushed by. He felt his grip tighten on Riptide but he suppressed the urge to swing it. "How can you think that? How can you say that?" Another swoosh of air.

"Even in your Roman form you must know what I've done," Percy replied, his eyes dancing around looking for a glint of the god.

"My Romano form merely has a new name Mr. Jackson. Love is always the same. As or your deeds," Cupid's harsh laughter rang again, if Percy didn't know better he would have thought that he served Hermes. "I know of them better than you think."

"What do you want? Why are you doing this?"

"You sound like someone else I talked to recently."

"Stop avoiding my questions."

"Oh, I'm no avoiding Mr. Jackson, that's your job."

"How am I avoiding? I'm trying to find you! What do you want from me? Did my dad piss you off too?"

"No, your father has done me no wrong, nor have you."

"Then what do you want!"

"To help you, to be honest my mistress and I are both growing bored of the same show you always put on."

"What show? What help? You're not helping! You're distracting!"

"Ah yes, love can do that, love is always rather distracting don't you think? Your answer really doesn't matter, you aren't' being very honest about anything anyway, I wouldn't recommend asking Apollo for any help."

"Wasn't exactly on the list, I'll keep that in mind though."

Cupid sounded giddy, "Oh thinking of redeeming yourself now Mr. Jackson?"

"Sure, what am I not being honest about?"

Percy felt a heated wind behind him, at first he thought it was Leo setting something on fire or Jason preparing for a fight, but it wasn't. He wasn't on the Argo II anymore, nor was he surrounded by its crew. "You must be confused young man. Your flaw is not loyalty! You have an exception, several actually, for that. Your flaw is love," Cupid whispered as if at Percy's neck.

"Love?" Percy asked.

"Yes, love for your dearest Annabeth," Cupid mused, "the one you would do anything for." Cupid finally showed himself. He stood in front of Percy with the widest of smiles. "The only one."

"That's not true!"

Cupid stepped forward blurring in and out of focus, "I may not be the truth god like Apollo, or the one of wisdom like Athena, but I know love."

"Who are you talking about? Who have I let down?" Percy pleaded hoping it was all just a sick joke.

Cupid's feathered wings ruffled and he knocked over the fountain near his alter, the clay crashing and water pouring, "Perhaps a picture would help, son of Poseidon."

Percy raised his hands to stop the water from hitting him, but this water was not his to control. It bent, but not to his will. The water swirled into a picture. First came the huntresses of Artemis looking up to the stars, "Bianca and Zoe."

"Very good, Mr. Jackson."

The scene changed again to and Island,, one Percy knew wasn't supposed to exist. The picture zoomed into a girl sitting at a loom, crystals glowing around her, "Calypso," Percy let out a breath.

Cupid waved his hand, merely offering a knowledgeable smile. Camp Half-Blood appeared, just outside of its borders two dogs ran through a Roman army clearing a path for a massive shadow. One dog shone gold, the other silver both had glowing red eyes.

"Reyna."

Cupid's face suddenly fell, "Sadly though, those are not even the worst of your disloyalties due to love."

"I was already made aware of Bob."

"Yes, yes the Titan you now call Bob was tragic as well. However, that is not the one I speak of Mr. Jackson."

Percy gulped, "Who is then?"

The water rushed towards Percy and swirled around his hand. The colors changing as if sand had been blown into the glob of water. Percy stared at Cupid wondering how he could do such things. Percy suddenly felt a sharp pain in his hands, as if all the sand had suddenly turn to glass and was pointed into his palm. He looked down, not noticing the water had left behind a small Mythomagic Hades figure. It held no weight in Percy's hand; apparently Cupid had become a telepath at this point for he commented, "No weight in your heart, so none in your hand."

Percy looked down, down to the Underworld….. "Nico," he finally said.

The water lifted from the floor, it swirled in waves around him. A cyclone forming, lifting him off the ground into the air. The troughs and crests of the waves spin like film showing images of his letdowns.

Percy watched as Nico first arrived at Camp Half-Blood; how he still smiled, how his eyes still shone like light reflecting of the sea surface or fish scaled. Percy focused on the eyes. He watched as a reflection of Percy himself, moving the water around him lit behind the iris of his eyes. He watch them water as Percy's face changed, changing into words of Bianca's death. He watched the eyes turn as Nico left Camp Half-Blood. When he saw them again, Percy watched as they dimmed into an underworld glow of mere fire, rage swirling inside of him. Scenes flashing in the eyes of Persephone, of the ring Hades wore for their marriage, the sign on the Lotus Casino, of Cabin three. He saw the eyes darken into shadow, as he shadow traveled leaving a Hades figure at Percy's feet. He swirled in the darkness with Nico, though this time he did not have his hand to hold on to. Percy felt see sick.

He found himself looking at Hades, Nico back in his shadow. Nico fighting with Persephone for taking seeds from her personal garden. He saw Nico's eyes wonder as Nico himself would forever more. Nico roamed the fields for Bianca yet he would speak to people such as Cadmus, Odysseus, Achilles, Jason, Oedipus, Tiresias, even Helen of Troy. Percy watched him find Hazel, watched his eyes stay cold knowing he couldn't have Bianca back. He watched his eyes in horror as Percy relieved Tartarus, this time in seconds through Nico's eyes. Percy watched as his eyes broke like glass, as his heart shattered.

"You pretend you are a guardian angel for this boy," Cupid spoke with him now. The two of them now standing at the edge of the river Styx. Both on the same side, yet Percy could only see the reflection of Cupid in the water. The water that wasn't really water, the water even Percy couldn't control. This Styx was different from Percy's memory though; this Styx was a branch of the main river, this one was specific to the son of Hades. Percy stood and watched as Nico's old hopes, dreams, memories, and items went by. A model of the leaning tower of Pisa, lotus flower hors d'oeuvres with a single bite carved out of it, a pomegranate that was half eaten, a familiar looking skull ring, a golden drachma, a worn out aviators jacket. "But you are not even a hero."

Percy stared at Cupid, "I've been mistaken for a god," was all that came to mind. He regretted looking up at the god.

Cupid revealed a smile, "Yes you have. However, if you recall from the last Titan war, the gods are awful in treatment of others. They are gods, not heroes." Cupid paused but Percy had nothing left to say. Cupid shook his head, "Think of everything you've done, all of the people that have been with you; Annabeth in Tartarus, Jason and Piper when you when drowning in a well, Frank the delightful little fish and Coach in Phorcys' aquarium, Hazel when you needed to be saved after coming up from the doors of death, Rachel in the labyrinth, Clarisse in the battle of Olympus, Grover on your arrival to camp, Luke up on Olympus, Bob when facing the doors of death. Nico when you went into the River Styx, Nico when you fell into Tartarus, Nico who led you to Hestia, Nico who helped you out of the Underworld. Nico, who has he had Percy? Who helped him learn to shadow travel, who helped him in Tartarus, who helped him when he was looking for his sister, who took care of him once Bianca died?"

"No one."

"He only ever had the girl you killed, and even before that she left him."

"Thanks for that," Percy murmured.

"What did you do for him Mr. Jackson?"

"Other than kill his sister? I saved him from a jar!"

"With whose help?" Cupid barely hesitated, knowing Percy knew the answer and wouldn't dare say it. Cupid's point had been made before in his monologue. Regardless Cupid continued, "You teased him, you lead him on. You made him believe that maybe one day he could be accepted, that one day you would care about him." He waited again; Percy had nothing to offer the god; no answer, no plea, no hope, no great truth, and no excuse. He couldn't even offer his eyes. "What will you do about it, Mr. Jackson?" Cupid had seemed to reign back in loves hatful side and was calmer again. The wind now blew at a normal temperature instead of tornado mixtures of extreme hot and brittle cold.

"I have no idea."

"Perhaps you should dabble into why one of the most powerful demigods alive hasn't turned against you, let alone kill you," Cupid suggested.

"Like find his motive."

Cupid nodded.

"I can't! I don't understand Nico! I never have!"

"Perhaps you should go back to some advice my mistress once offered you."

"Aphrodite? I mean Venus."

"She appeared as Aphrodite to you at the time." Percy drew a blank; all he could remember of Aphrodite was making his life almost as painful as Athena and Hera. Cupid sighed, "Love is a powerful thing, Mr. Jackson. As is anger the difference is both can cause war-"

"Only one can prevent it," Percy finished in a low whisper.

Cupid gave his wicked smile again, as if to say, "Exactly right." Instead however he offered up, "I told you it was all about love." Then his feathers fluttered around his winds and he continued, "Best of luck, young Perseus." Then he disappeared on a rush of air.

"What no pink smoke?" Percy bailey joked before looking down. He still stood at the bed of the Styx, Nico's version of it anyway. He watched as a Camp Half-Blood necklace floated by, a single bead laced onto its cord. It snagged on something in the river. Percy was almost tempted to reach in; either to let it flow onward or to pick it up and never let go. The thing that stopped him was the power of the Styx, last time he had only managed to get by because of Nico.

Percy physically shook his head at the thought. He turned his attention back to the river, only then realizing what had caught the necklace. The bead swirled around the small stature of his father's triton. The base of the statue holding the trademark he recognized to be Mythomagic.

Percy scanned the river; Aphrodite, Apollo, Athena, Ares, Artemis, Zeus, Hera, Hermes, Dionysus. He went through his list of game figures, check check check. All the figures accounted for.

All except Hades.

The figure still lay in Percy's palm. The weight almost unbearable, he wanted to launch it into the river. He almost did too until he heard a voice he had only heard once before, "Seems you have missed Cupid's point."

Percy turned to find Apollo, "Isn't it a little odd of the sun god to be in hell?"

Apollo smiled his award winning smile, "Not at all Percy, hell is where the truth does send you."

"That would be a great poem."

"I actually have a few haikus about it if you're interested."


	2. Sunny Side Up

"So look at dreams reflection. No, no that's seven that can be the second line, plus so implies there was a line before. Hum," Apollo crossed his legs into an Indian style and leaned forward on his knee. "How about Listen to my warning."

"Six," Percy offered with coordinating claps.

"Ugh, I am so cool would be easier."

"With the ugh to cool that's five. One more syllable and you could have the first two lines if you included everything. Maybe a very and minus a so?"

Apollo rolled his eyes, "Thanks for that, Percy. Oh how about Under watchful- no no that's eight."

Percy was beginning to get annoyed with the god. He had been listening to different haiku's for hours it felt. They weren't getting any better either. At first Apollo could spew out whole, wrong but completed haiku's. Now it seemed the god couldn't even finished a thought. Maybe he was splitting between Roman and Greek? No, that wouldn't affect Apollo much; he was more or less the same in either form. Regardless Percy would n try to change the subject to that if he didn't have to listen to a rant just as warn out, "Can't fix perfection," Apollo would say. Percy suddenly understood Artemis better than anyone. He prayed the goddess would help him, though he wasn't eager to listen to her tell him all men are the same on top of the haiku's. No, Percy didn't want any more gods or goddesses. But what was he going to do? Disrespect one of the very few gods that didn't hate him to pieces?

"Look at the river

A broken boy once held dreams

Swirling past feet." Percy gave claps, one for each syllable. Five, seven, four. Apollo flinched where the last clap should have been. "I was closer that time at least."

"How about this one.

Once a god named Fred

Came to see a demigod

What truth should he know?" Percy offered.

Apollo counted the syllables on his fingers. He offered a smile, "Hum, you certainly are gaining points aren't you, Percy?"

"Just trying to help," Percy gave a tiresome smile; he hated playing games with the gods.

"Why not use Apollo?"

"Apollo takes up three syllables, Fred is only one."

Apollo flashed his sunshine smile again, "Very clever, though you're blowing my cover."

"Sorry, wouldn't want to alert anyone that the sun god is in Hades."

"No you wouldn't. My uncle would not be happy."

"Is Hades ever happy?"

"He can be less gloomy at times."

"So what are you doing in Hades? Isn't this an odd place for the sun god?"

Apollo nodded, "For the sun god it is indeed, but I'm not here as the sun god."

"You're here as the god of truth."

Apollo pointed at him, "Bulls eye."

"Funny," Percy snorted catching the pun.

"And truth exists everywhere does it not, Percy? Especially in regards of death, that is often when the truth comes out. When someone thinks they are dying, in danger they feel the need to let everything out. Go to the grave with weight of their shoulders and a pure heart."

"Is that the moral I am supposed to learn?"

"The moral?" Apollo asked. "Goodness, you act like it's a fable. It's truth, Percy. Does truth have a moral?"

"That rings a bell. You're quoting Hermes now?"

"It's a good line, one of his best actually."

"So is that the truth I am supposed to learn then? That I'm doomed to be a letdown because I only remember my loyalties when it's convenient to me?"

"Not exactly, although you're closer."

"That was oddly straightforward for a god, let alone you Apollo. What was is you said to me once when I asked for you to explain?"

"You might as well ask an artist to explain his art, or ask a poet to explain his poem. It defeats the purpose. The meaning is only clear through the search," Apollo recited.

"Exactly."

"Well we can't have that now can we? I want you to have a splendid search for meaning."

"What is this? Will I be visited by three gods of my faults?"

"I believe you are thinking of the Christmas Carol? The one with Scrooge and he is visited by three ghosts? This is something like that."

"There is going to be another one of you?!" Percy nearly collapsed at the thought of going through a trial of Apollo again, or Eros.

Apollo chuckled, "We will keep coming until you get this right."

"Hum, maybe I shouldn't have asked for you to pay more attention to demigods at the end of the last war. I meant your own children not me."

Apollo gave a gentle smile, "I knew what you meant."

"What a shock," Percy rolled his eyes unable to keep all his sass in. "I'd really like to know what you mean though," Percy struggled to keep his plea at a normal tone of conversation.

"Oh how about a series of haiku's for one meaning?" Apollo seemed giddy now, like one of his kids getting a new bow.

"Doesn't that- "he'd already started though, it didn't matter. Percy slouched again thinking it would be less painful to watch Nico's dreams and Percy's shortcomings glide by. But for once the god managed to grab Percy's attention.

"Perseus Jackson

A man once proclaimed hero

But now knows the truth

A guardian lost

Though all prophecies are done

But what has he won?

Immortality

To be as shameful as us

All actions to hate

All love to die out

This is your legacy, boy

Gee whiz you lucked out."

Percy stared at the god, unsure of what he had just heard. Had Apollo just managed a somewhat decent four haiku's that made scenes? He made clear stanzas, each lines meaning was understood, there wasn't something useless added in to fill syllables or lines, all the lines had the right number of syllables. Percy made a note to tell Will that his dad had made progress on his poetry. Maybe it was the countless books of rhymes and haiku formatting books that Cabin 7 had been sending. Austin nearly wrote step by step instructions for Apollo. Nico had once even offered to raise a dead poet to tutor Apollo till he was flawless at it.

"So whatcha think?" Apollo asked sounding like a boy more Kayla's age rather than one even Will's age, let alone a God as old as Greece itself.

Percy wanted to choose his words carefully, but what was the point in lying to the god of truth, "I think I like your prophecy's better than your haiku's."

Apollo offered a laugh, it felt like a burst of sunshine through trees. Percy thought about how lucky the god was to be the sun god a trait so attractive, to have a trait that made almost everything he did seem perfect. "Most demigods find my haiku's more painful than whatever their quest prophecies bring. At least that's what Will and Rachel continue to tell me."

"Will Solace is the only one of your children that bothers to tell you that your haiku's…um need some improvement?"

Apollo looked like he was staring into blackness beyond the realm of Hades, he looked like he was still looking for Lee Fletcher, "Will is the only one that talks to me often enough." Apollo continued his search for a few moments before he seemed to give up like any other god would, maybe he gave up though because he already knew the truth. "Hermes and my sister like to remind me just as often though."

For a second Percy wanted to give Apollo a bro hug as if he was Jason, Percy actually felt sorry for the god. He saw the other side of him, saw past the sweethearts and the shiny car. Percy offered a smile, "Sorry we aren't all as bright as you."

Apollo's smile came back a little, though it seemed halfhearted, "Very good one, Percy."

"I try."

Apollo stood up, "Perhaps you should try as hard on another subject."

"You're going to leave now aren't you?" Apollo flashed a smile and the light off his teeth seemed to swallow him up in light. Percy was always confused by Apollo's disappearances not sure what the light was; if it was just him being the god of sun and light or if it was him going back to his pure form on Olympus. Percy looked around trying to shake the blinding light; he was left with a river.

"Fantastic, more riddles." Percy groaned.

A conversation of the god came back to Percy and he could hear Michael Yew in his head, "He's weird like that. He'll just pop in to say hi and then you won't see him for ten years."

Percy shook his head wondering if it was a flashback or if being in Hades and all Michael had somehow found him now too. Percy thought of his last encounter with a heroes spirit, the time he had met Achilles on the banks of the same river, "I swear if Oedipus visits me that is the end of it," Percy rolled his eyes.

"I would hardly call myself Oedipus, I mean I stabbed myself but I kept my beautiful eyes. Actually the stab got my eyes back, being possessed by a Titian lord and all it does is change your eye color. Kind of odd don't you think?"

Percy turned hoping it wasn't the voice he thought it was that it was one of the minor gods playing tricks on him, that it was anything but a spirit.

"Hi, Percy," Luke smiled.

Percy had reached his limit of tolerance now. He didn't know what Luke he was dealing with, or if it even was Luke. Percy finally allowed his reflexes take over. They sprang rapidly, as if they had physically been held back during Percy's talk with Cupid. Percy pulled at the pen cap and Riptide grew to gleam in his arm, the celestial bronze shining nearly the same color as Luke's eyes had been years before. The adrenaline rushed, Will always called it a drug, a medicine if need be which was good because Percy was seriously sick of the games.


	3. The Rivers of Hades

"Now, Percy let's be rational."

"Let's not," Percy swung again.

Luke dodged naturally, of course he would dodge. Percy was irritable now.

"I told you Apollo wouldn't help," he could hear Cupid mocking him still, "And now even Hermes won't want to help you." Percy could hear the god's wings flutter. Percy swung at Luke again, the blade cutting through the air making him think of Cupid's speedy wings and Apollo's arrows. Percy was furious.

Though despite the gods mocking and lack of help he didn't know what it was that was making him so mad. Maybe it was Apollo, maybe it was Cupid, maybe it was being back in the underworld, or maybe it was the Styx. It didn't matter Percy couldn't control it anymore, he was just so mad and it wasn't even necessarily at Luke. He had forgiven Luke for trying to kill him with the scorpion, for framing him as the lightning thief, for turning against the camp and leading an army against the gods. He had forgiven him for all of that because in the end that wasn't Luke that did those things. In the end he died and he died a son of Hermes not a host to Kronos. In the end he had died the hero.

"You're mad at the truth," came a voice. He wasn't sure if it was Apollo or not but his mind followed the thought as his muscles took over the swings. What truth? Why couldn't the gods be clear about anything? Why is it that they would medal with each others kids but they couldn't even give an ounce of that attention to their own kids? If Percy could sprinkle the attention he had gotten from the gods around the camp, no camper would ever be unclaimed again. Why couldn't they just leave him alone?

It hit him.

Why was he being targeted? After everything he had done all of his failings has been on a few people. He never caused them intentional pain; he never even caused that great of pain. What had Luke done? Not the Kronos and army part, no this was about his other family. This was about Annabeth and Thalia. About giving up on Thalia and not fighting with her, about giving up on Annabeth, about leading her on. This was about so much more than the gods and the Titians. This was about Thalia being a pine tree and Annabeth being cold enough to perfect her glare. This was about Wise Girl and Pinecone Face. That's why he was so mad at Luke. Luke had just as many shortcomings as him. Did he ever have a god terrorize him while he was already in hell?

Percy had forgiven Luke for what he had done to the camp and what he had done to him, but not what he had done to Annabeth and Thalia. The difference was what Luke did to Percy and Camp Half-Blood that wasn't really Luke, that wasn't who he was. But when he turned on Thalia and Annabeth that was him, that was the real him, that was Luke.

"Bulls eye," he heard Apollo's pun ring through his mind, though he wasn't sure if it was a flashback or the god inside his head again.

"Percy, please! I know it's been a long day, I know your confused, I know you want answers but this isn't what you should do," Luke sounded like he was begging, but he wasn't.

"Would you just hold still!" Percy screamed.

Luke stood still, not dodging anymore. Percy stared at him, lowering Riptide slightly, "Happy?"

"No," and celestial bronze ripped through the air again.

That's all it did though, cut through the air. The blade passed right through Luke; no lingering, no split, no dust and reform, not even a shimmer in his image, it was as if nothing even happened. Percy stared at him blankly. Luke looked at the floor, still not able to look at Percy, maybe the voice had talked to him too. "I'm dead, Percy. Even if you hit me it won't matter. Go ahead though, cut away if you need to."

Percy stared at Luke but didn't really see him; he saw Calypso, and Bob, Zoe, and Reyna, Bianca, and Nico. He saw everyone he let down and then he saw himself the way the Romans had when he carried Juno into Camp Jupiter. He saw himself glowing in such a way Apollo would be proud. He saw himself command power like he was a god, he saw himself as if he had taken the gods up on their immortality offer.

Percy felt nausea wash over him. Percy wanted to throw up. He wanted to throw up in the way that if he did he might actually feel better. Percy wanted to lean over Riptides hilt and just throw up. He kept repeating the words; throw up, vomit, upchuck, hurl. He repeated them over and over hoping just the thought of doing it would make him throw up. Nothing came though.

He thought back to when he would get the stomach flu, how when he was little he would cry from the pain and the smell. His mom would always hold his forehead and tell him crying would make it worse. Percy wondered if crying would help now.

Naturally though the gods seemed to not want to bother by giving him the satisfaction of being able to cry and throw up after all the images he'd seen. He thought of Ares standing up on Olympus begging the other gods to let him see the great Percy Jackson lay down and cry. He could hear Ares repeating Cupid's line over and over, "You're no hero."

Percy wanted to launch himself into the Styx. He wanted the little figures to be the last time he had to deal with any of the gods. He wanted the items to be the last time he was reminded of his failings, the last time he felt so awful. He thought back to the Phlegethon, of the way it burned his insides and made his very being taste sour. That, heck all of Tartarus, had been less painful then how he felt now. Percy wanted a river, any river. A regular river of water to heal the pain, Lethe to forget the emotion, Phlegethon to just burn everything away, Cocytus and Acheron to drown in his own misery. Or better yet the Styx, the river he had the least control of, the river that was closest, the river that started it all.

He thought of it's overwhelming power, of how last time when he was in it, how that had been the first time he had been worried about drowning. Percy thought about how he had had Nico. Percy stared at the river, he wanted to launch himself into the Styx the most, he wanted the power to eat him up, have the river itself be his weak spot. The weak spot because the river itself was a memory, a lost hope and dream. The river itself was burning pain, without even looking at the objects that floated by and got buried in its banks. He knew that even if he thought of Annabeth he wouldn't make it out, it would just make the pain worse, it would make him think of Cupid. He'd hear the voice again, "The only one you are loyal too."

He swung Riptide again, and with each swing he felt like he was trying to swim through the Cocytus listening to all the souls again, except this time each soul was him. Every line that was uttered was his voice. So clear and bright, it made him want to hold his own head under the rivers tide just in hopes that the sound was in the air and not his head.


	4. Pain from the Prophecy

Percy swung at Luke, again. And again, the blade went right through him. Percy however, wasn't sure if it did that though because the blade was celestial bronze or if it was because Luke was dead. Luke didn't say anything though, he had stopped talking at this point. He offered no snippy comment about how it wouldn't work.

Percy looked up at him, his face hadn't changed. There was no smirk for the comment he held, no sympathy, no plotting look. Although he wasn't fully expressionless, he looked numb from pain. He looked like Nico in emotion but Jason in appearance. Percy stabbed the sword into the ground, he couldn't swing anymore. He couldn't see anyone but two friends and his old sword instructor. Well not friend, that was kind of the point of him being here wasn't it?

"Water?" Luke offered.

Percy waved his hand into a fist, the bottle cap exploded off water rocketing into the air, the plastic frame scuttled across the floor. "Why are you giving me weapons?" The water had been water, pure water an odd thing to find down here. Percy almost regretted wasting it, but he knew if he hadn't let his anger out that way Riptide would have been swung again already.

"The same reason you're not fighting." Luke pulled a small bottle from his pocket and tossed it to Percy. He caught it and flipped the label up, nectar. Luke's eyebrow rose, elongating his scar, as Percy's face rose back up, "How about a blue milkshake? That more satisfactory?"

Percy opened the bottle and swirled its contents, sniffing it like Mr. D had done with his diet coke hoping it would become wine. He capped it again, "I think I'll save it, in case I do decide to go after you."

Luke shrugged, "Fair enough I suppose."

They sat in silence for a few moments before Percy felt Riptide return to his pocket, closed off in its pen form. "What happened, Luke?"

He seemed surprised, "I told you, Percy my dad, the cabins, how tempted I was-"

Percy held his hand up and Luke stopped, maybe he really could pass for a god. He lowered it, "That's not what I meant. Why did you turn your back on your family? Not just Hermes, cabin 11, the misfits, the unnamed, Camp Half-Blood, me. Why did you break your promise to Thalia and Annabeth?"

"That's why you came at me swinging. I hurt Annabeth."

"And Thalia."

Luke nodded, "I figured it was more Annabeth given your...um...current status shall we call it?"

Percy ignored the question; he wasn't surprised Luke knew of the relationship. I mean after all Percy's love life seemed to be a popular cartoon as far as the gods were concerned. And knowing how Ares, Aphrodite, and Hera felt about him he had a feeling the show would have more seasons then_ Full House_. "Thalia might as well be my sister, she means just as much to me."

Luke shifted his weight to his other foot, his stance moving out of a defensive maneuver. He looked normal almost, like some guy leaning on a locker waiting for a buddy at a high school somewhere. He looked incognito, he looked like Fred. His form didn't glimmer or shake; he wasn't unnatural in appearance he looked just as Percy had remembered him. Not the Titan lords host, not a traitor, not a hero, not someone Apollo would have to compete with for being called "hot" by Thalia, not the boy who sacrificed himself. He was just Luke Castellan counselor of cabin 11 son of Hermes. Luke let out a sigh and sat down next to Percy, "Can I ask you something?"

"Will it help answer my question?"

"Hopefully it's an answer."

"Go ahead then," Percy waved a hand in a forward motion.

"Why don't you trust Nico? Why do you always break your promises to him?"

Percy was caught off guard but managed to supply an answer of, "That's two questions."

Luke leaked a small smile, "Fine, consider it two sub questions to the big picture of why did you turn on him?"

"I didn't when I fell I left Nico in charge. I trusted him with my family, new and old."

"He did the same with you once did he not?"

Percy though back to Bianca, to her dying briefly but he lingered on telling Nico the truth. "Yes," Percy sounded distant even to himself, "he did."

Luke leaned forward on his hands now trying to keep meeting Percy's eyes, "Think about it, Percy. Selena and I, how did you remember us? How did you want the camp to remember us?"

"As heroes."

"We did unforgivable things though, Percy."

"But you died heroes."

"So is Nico going to have to die in order for you to forgive him? Is that what it takes?"

Percy stared at Luke, not sure if he was disgusted with him, himself, or just the conversation, "No."

"Well then when will you? He saved you over and over again. You attribute all these things to Annabeth, all these times she's helped you, but what about Nico?"

"Nico has turned his back on me. When I lost my memory he could have helped but he didn't."

"You know that was Hades and Hera's doing not his."

"What about-"

"Percy face it, he has done as much bad to you as Clarisse has. I have done far worse."

"But-"

"But I'm dead and not the son of Hades?"

"That's not it."

"Maybe," Luke shrugged, "but come on Percy, think about it. Reject the idea all you want but when it comes down to it you and I did the same thing. I lost Thalia, and you lost Bianca."

Percy uncapped the bottle and chugged it down, he stood up hoping gravity would help him swallow both the liquid and the concept. "It won't help," Luke said in pity, "I've tried, almost died twice from it. Would have had I not had a Titan inside me." He looked off and Percy wondered what he saw. Percy looked down into the river that was flowing by. The same images flooding the banks. They hadn't left with Cupid or Apollo.

Percy turned away from the river. Percy stared at Luke studying him. His hair blew in the wind that didn't exist; he was still looking off to the distance, looking towards Tartarus. Luke almost seemed too long for it, a longing Percy didn't understand having experienced it firsthand. He wondered if being dead affected how someone saw Tartarus; he wondered if Luke saw it the way Nico had or the way he and Annabeth had. He wondered if being dead made a difference. Percy turned to Luke, "What did happen to you, Luke."

Luke turned to him, his eyebrows flickering again, "You mean in judgment?" Percy nodded. "Let's just say they looked differently on the Titan lords host opposed to a misguided daughter of Aphrodite."

"So what was the choice?"

Luke moved his feet, they seemed stuck to the banks of the river, "This. I'm the crossroad of the rivers Acheron and Cocytus."

"Woe and lamentation," Percy answered, "that's one heck of a punishment."

Luke nodded, "In a way. It's not even the full punishment."

"There's more?"

Luke nodded, "Typically when a soul dies they are forced to drink from Lethe."

"The river of forgetfulness," Percy thought of Bob.

Luke nodded again, "They cross the Styx and they leave behind there pass. They remember nothing. However, that's for your typical human or demigod."

"But you don't fit the bill."

"Not at all. You see if you are to be sent to Elysium or to Tartarus then you keep your memory."

"As reward, or punishment," Percy said catching up.

Luke smiled weakly, "The worst of the punishment is being able to see the river, yet never drink from it."

They sat in silence for a moment. Luke looked off into the bleak red air that hung over the first cliff into Tartarus. He understood what he was looking for finally. Luke could only forgive himself if he could forget himself. "You really did die a hero, Luke," Percy suddenly said.

Luke turned to look at him, "How do you figure."

"From what I remember only the greatest of heroes got the worst endings."

Luke looked to the floor, trying to muster a teary smile but he couldn't, "I guess that makes you a hero too, Jackson." Percy raised an eyebrow, "You'll either get happy ever after and be a jerk like Hercules, or you'll die a hero and be screwed like me. Congratulations buddy."

Percy's face fell, "Yeah...great for me."

"What do you think is worse?" Percy looked at him, hoping his question had changed into the first of a game of 20. "Living and knowing you were a jerk, or dying and knowing you did something right even if most of it wasn't."

"Living," Percy said without hesitation.

"Do you think Nico would agree?" Luke asked.

"Probably not, but then again he's just as screwed as us," Percy said, "He'll find out one day I guess.

"I'll make sure to ask him if he does, but I hope he makes it out."


	5. Home is Where the Heart Is

Percy looked out at the river still, waiting for it to end like a movie. His epiphany had happened and now he was waiting for someone to come and sweep him off of the banks and take him back to Camp Half-Blood, not that he knew what to do there. Maybe it would be Hermes that came to get him; he was a god that had access to both worlds, although that law seemed to be breaking quite often today. Or perhaps even better maybe he would have to go back through the doors of death or find Persephone's pearls. Percy rolled his eyes thinking of old quests.

Percy turned to Luke to ask him if he knew what would happen next, actually to check and just make sure he hadn't pulled an Apollo and vanished too. Sure enough there he was, staring into the dark towards Lethe. Percy studied him now, he seemed to have changed, "Luke, can you turn to look at me dead on?"

Luke stood up and looked at Percy, "Something wrong?" He turned as if he was on the catwalk; he was nearly as sassy as the Aphrodite cabin.

Sure enough there was the difference. Luke's shirt had changed. Now it was orange, a very specific shade of orange reading, "Camp Half-Blood."

"When did you get that?" Percy asked pointing to the shirt.

Luke stared down at it, his mouth hanging open as he pulled at the fabric, "It's real! Holy Hera it's real! I haven't worn this since…well since you came to camp! I mean I took one with me when I formed the army, not because I missed the camp or Hermes but because that was what I had left. That was my family; Thalia and Annabeth where there. I couldn't wear it, but having it…it was like a safety blanket you know?" Luke stared at it in amazement. "For the love of Hades, how did this happen? It's like I'm back home."

Home.

The one single word rang in Percy's head as if Apollo was using it for every syllable in his haikus, and strangely it was still one of the better poems.

Percy could almost see the image of himself now, years ago back at camp. "You could be accepted," Percy heard himself say knowing it was prompted, "You could have friends back a camp."

Percy focused on the eyes again, the ones that where as dark as Hades itself. The dark eyes stared at Percy, "Do you really believe that, Percy?" The same voice from not only then, but from earlier.

"Nico." The voice had been Nico. Years ago Percy had told Nico that he would never fit into camp if he always ran away. Nico told him he couldn't fit in regardless, the only placed he belonged was with the dead and that was only because of fear. Jason accepted him but feared him, and so did Percy. Percy never answered, because Percy didn't know. Nico had always said that Percy was the most powerful demigod he'd ever met, Percy had never been really afraid of much. But Percy had been afraid of Nico, especially since Bianca died. Ever since Percy first felt that stab of the rusted knife when Nico reminded him of the promise he forgot he hadn't kept. Ever since his eyes really changed, when they were no longer his mother's warm human eyes but now his father's powerful, dreaded, and godly eyes. That intense, manic fire that made you suspect he was either a genius or a madman. Then he even embarrassed the name he gave himself, The Ghost King, taking it from Minos. It was impressive, but it made Percy uncomfortable too. He felt the knife twisting now, twisting to the point.

That was the point, that was why he was down here, why he was being visited. It wasn't about Reyna or Bianca or anyone else. It was about one little thing. Nico needed a family, Percy could have been that family and he left him. He left him like Bianca had. He left him over and over. Bianca went to the huntresses, Bianca died, Bianca chose rebirth. Percy went with Annabeth, Percy never hunted Nico down, Percy never visited. He just kept telling him things. Of a people Percy should know better than anyone the value in action compared to word. Come to think of it, he didn't even know if Nico had a camp necklace or a t-shirt.

"That's the point! It's not loyalty or love! It's family! It's acceptance! Oh thank the gods I didn't need to talk to Hera!" Percy squealed like a guinea pig as he jumped up and down. He hugged Luke.

Luke was still grinning and looking at the t-shirt, "I can't believe it."

Percy clapped his hand to his shoulder, "You died a hero, buddy. Guess they chose to give you some reward."

Luke looked up at him as if he was trying to hold back tears, but he let it all out in a smile, "Thanks, Percy."

"Yeah well don't go off trying to forget yourself. You made mistakes but you made them right." Luke nodded, and as his chin rose back up to reveal a full camp necklace. Percy pointed to it. Luke's smile, if it was possible grew bigger, "Welcome back."

"Haha, what am I your cousin once removed now?"

"Yeah, and don't make it twice."

Suddenly an image flickered in Percy's eyes. A glint of light off of Luke's necklace. Something that wouldn't be so weird if it wasn't for the fact that the necklace wasn't reflective and there was no light to reflect in Hades. Percy heard a sword draw, this time it wasn't Riptide though. This time it was Backbiter.

"What's going on?" Percy asked.

"I have no idea," Luke offered, his eyes turning like he was going to fight for a life he still had.

"Where did you get that?" Percy indicated the sword.

"No idea, but I missed the weight." Luke had a creepy smile on his face, ones like Nico when he would smile at some stupid pun Leo made or when Jason, Mr. Perfect, fell flat on his face, or even when Frank commanded the dead soldiers.

"Gad to have you covering my back again," Percy looked around for his next god or monster, since he was in hell.

"No one likes being stabbed in the back."

"Or the armpit?"

"Funny, my dad visit you lately? Or did Apollo curse you with bad jokes before he left."

Percy's eyes darted and he found himself looking into Backbiter for a reflection, for a clue, all he got was a flash of light again. He wished it was Leo or just a river in Hades. He felt Luke tense up a little, "Maybe I shouldn't have had the nectar so early."

"Really, Jackson!" Luke sounded just like his sword instructor now. The tone made Percy immediately uncap Riptide.

A small flame danced a mere reflection in Luke's sword. A warm voice came, "Now, now Luke. That won't be necessary."

Backbiter immediately fell and Luke turned to Percy, a light smile on his face one that was warm like the voice, "Seems like it's time for your next visitor."

Percy stepped forward, "Hello, Percy," the voice came filling him with warmth.

"Hestia?" Percy asked confused.

"I am the last Olympian," Hestia's eyes glowed.

The corners of Percy's lips perked up, "Does that mean no more ghosts of Prophecy's past?"

Luke snickered, "No wonder my dad likes you," it was nice to hear Luke call Hermes his dad.

"For this setting yes," Hestia shrugged.

"This setting? What does that mean?" Percy asked suddenly less happy.

"Time to go back home, Percy," Hestia offered as an answer. And suddenly Percy felt like he was engulfed in flames, but it was like when he was in water and couldn't drown. He felt like Leo, on fire but unable to burn.

"Don't blow it, Jackson!" Luke called.

Percy made a mental note to try to come back and visit him, see if he still has his shirt, necklace, and sword. Then Percy blacked out, unable to give a response.


	6. To Light or Fire Percy did Fall

Percy felt like his mind was covered in mist as he started waking up. He was the special kind of sleep that only affected the body, his mind was still focused and racing but he couldn't even move his fingers let alone his eyelids. Percy wanted to groan and roll over onto his back, but his body refused to listen to his head.

"What the?" came a surprised voice, then Percy heard footsteps. He hoped it was someone he knew, he couldn't tell who it was from so far away, he had barley been able to get the words they said.

Percy felt sunlight hit his face as he was rolled over. His shoulder catching on something, were exactly was he?

"Jackson, hey Jackson," Percy recognized the voice now. He had heard it lead camp songs for so long now it wasn't even a question as to who it was. But why did he have to sing everything? Maybe it was a cabin 7 counselor requirement, or maybe Apollo had just seriously messed up his kids. It could be worse, Percy could be singing. Then again the sound of a monster attacking camp would have probably woken him up faster.

"Will, can't you do something?" came another voice, also one that he recognized, although it was odd to hear it without a laughter lingering behind it or an elfish grin to go with it. The laugh that made the voice sound as warm as Hestia's. Percy grabbed the voice though because it sounded just like the voice he'd used when they were in Croatia at the coffee shop. Percy must really look awful if Leo couldn't even come up with a joke for the moment.

"He appeared on the stage in a flash of flame, Valdez what do you want me to do? Isn't fire your thing?" The song no longer in Will's voice, it was closer to the bugle blown before a battle.

"I didn't do it! Besides isn't the sun a massive flame, you know ball of hot burning gas, radiation and all that?"

"Don't even get me started on that! Dad says it's just a nick name." Percy thought back to the time he had hear Apollo answer that very same question, except they were on a school bus full of huntresses and Thalia was driving.

"Fiery ball of gas is a nick name? And I thought Chinese baby man was bad, remind me to thank Artemis for the endless entertainment in that name."

"Oh yeah, because you of all campers have luck with women, Repair boy. What with that charming personality of yours and all, I bet a goddess that hates boys to begin with will fall for you harder than Grace did. ."

"Team Leo all the way, besides I have to be better off than the annoying favorite of Mr. Hot and Perfect."

"We all have our faults, mine just happens to be I'm devilishly good looking and charming."

"Great, you can recite Shakespearean quotation, memorize the entire Odyssey, sing high enough to break glass, play every instrument known to man and the gods, make a haiku that is better than your fathers, and quote me. Now, how about you heal Percy up then? Isn't that your job?"

Percy wrinkled his nose, "What smells like blue cookies?" He blinked trying to get the sun to vanish, but he couldn't see he looked back down to find a familiar pen in his hand. The warmth of the sunlight disappeared as someone stepped in front of the ball of light.

He heard a familiar laugh, the one that normally headed off each joke, then Leo spoke, "Never mind, he's fine."

Percy sat up finally; his head ached as he looked up. There, standing with the sun to his back as if to perfectly frame him, was Will Solace. Right next to Percy, with the campfire being a backdrop like the sun on Will, stood Leo Valdez, the boy on fire as he preferred to be called, although he had many other names. The counselors of the cabin of fire and light, Percy was sure Apollo would find it so poetic he would write down a series of sonnets and haikus. "Hey yah, Percy!" Leo smiled his elfish grin.

"What are you two doing?" Percy managed as he held his head to keep it from spinning.

"We have a show tonight," Will said, referring to the camp sing along that the Apollo cabin led every night after the games and dinner.

"You have a show every night," Leo rolled his eyes, "you act like your One Direction."

"Anyway," Will cut in before anyone had a chance to fanboy or ask if Will and Niall where related, "Leo was setting up some special effects. Then you showed up."

"Splendid," Percy looked around; his eyes lingered on the fire. Sure enough there sat Hestia tending it, making sure it kept burning. She had done as she promised, Percy was brought back to home and the hearth.

Will snapped his fingers, "Percy?"

"Huh, yeah?"

Will flashed a smile nearly blinding Percy, who had to turn away, "You okay, man? Need anything?" Percy focused back on Will. He looked just like Apollo in every way shape and form.

Apollo. "Hey, do either of you know where Nico is?"

Leo looked confused and turned to Will. Will looked just as lost but answered, "He hasn't been at camp in weeks, Percy. He's probably with his dad down in his realm."

Leo snorted, "Actually to be accurate he's probably some sort of tulip or rose, you know how Persephone gets."

"Why do you need him, Percy?" Will asked confused, he seemed to know as much as an all truth telling god, nothing.

That was good though, the matter was better to be solved with just Nico and Percy, "I need to tell him I finally understand why great power needs great naps, I think I sort of shadow traveled. I'm exhausted."

Will tossed his a small cube of ambrosia, "How's that for healing, Valdez."

Leo rolled his eyes, "I could have done that."

Percy stared at the cube, trying to think if that combined with the nectar Luke had given him would be pushing his godly intake, "Um, got any water instead?" Will tossed a bottle, "Thanks." Percy nodded chugging it down. He could feel the waves run through his head and wash away the dizziness and headaches.

The waves cleared everything away except for one heavy thing, he had a message in a bottle to deliver, "So neither of you have seen Nico?"

Leo shook his head, as did will, "You could try an Iris message," Will suggested.

Percy nodded, "Do either of you have a drachma I can have?"

Leo raised an eyebrow, instead of offering a joke though he reached for his magic tool belt, holding his hand near the sides. Sure enough a familiar looking coin came flying to his hand. Leo flicked it off of his finger tip and it spun to Percy, "Have at thee."

"Thanks," Percy managed as he got up. He was glad for the water and nectar now going through his head, it would make the run he had a lot easier. He smiled back at Will and Leo who gave one another odd looks then returned the wave. Percy turned back around and went full off sprinting to cabin three where he knew there was plenty of water to make a rainbow.

"Solace not everything is about you! The lighting is impractical that way," he heard Leo call. Apparently having gone back to his special affects.

"Gee, really? My dad's just the god of light so what would I know about it?"

"There clearly is a reason why your godly parent isn't Athena."

"Shut up, Valdez."

"What are you going to do, Will? Tell daddy on me, send a ray of light to kill? Force him to make me rhyme away my time before I can rig the lighting for a show designed highlight you?"

"Those were awfully big words, Valdez. Learn them from Star Trek?"

"At least Vulcan is a better name than Fred!"

Percy shook his head; he knew the two would be fine. They actually got along very well when a show wasn't being set up. Will had a likable personality, shocker as it was, and so did Leo. They two especially when paired with the Stoll brothers always had a good time. It would run its course, Leo would light his hair on fire and then everything would be fine. They were cabin counselors for gods sake, and both of their dads liked them too much to let anything happen to them.

Besides Percy had no time to fix there fighting, he had a message to send.


	7. The Path Less Traveled

"Well someone sure is in a rush, need some travel help?"

Percy looked over to see Hermes jogging next to him. He looked the same as last time they had met. He was in his jogging suit, iPod in his pocket probably playing some mix Apollo had made for him. He flashed an elfish grin at Percy and he couldn't help but smile as he thought of Luke.

"Got any recommendations?"

"I hear Hades is quite lovely this time of year, though it's a total tourist trap with all the rivers," Hermes rolled his eyes as he readjusted his pace to match Percy's.

Percy stopped, conveniently, in front of the Hermes cabin, he raised an eyebrow an

stared at Hermes, "You don't say?"

"Yeah, I mean if you are really interested I think I have a pamphlet on it somewhere." Hermes began digging through his pockets.

"Um, no thanks."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I think I've been there enough to write the pamphlet."

"Oh but this one Apollo wrote up for me," Hermes waved the pamphlet triumphantly after finally finding it.

Percy groaned, he was getting sick of the sun god. He almost envied Nico for never seeing the sun and being so pale. Percy would have to make sure the Apollo cabin was aware of the new Camp Half-Blood rule, NEVER recite a haiku to Percy Jackson unless you want a surprise sword fight. "Sonnet or haiku?"

Hermes was taking his headphones off now, and laced them over the back of his neck. He offered a smile that reminded him of Luke's, it was the same one Luke would have after a long and challenging spar, "This one is sonnets I believe."

"I've actually heard those aren't as bad."

"They aren't actually, but he's had more practice with them. He prefers the Italian of course, what with our Roman forms and all. But he likes the challenge of a Spenserian. Would you like to check, you don't have to take my word for it?" Hermes asked with his wicked elf smile plastered on his face, he tried offering the pamphlet to Percy.

Percy gently pushed it back to the god, "I'll take your word for it."

Hermes let out a chuckle, "That's rather unwise."

Percy shrugged, "Athena already hates me. Plus I sort of have been told over and over today that I need to learn to trust friends more; and by demigod and god relationship standards ours is pretty friendly."

Hermes nodded in acknowledgment of the friendship but replied, "The point was recognition of friendship not trust, though they are hand in hand."

"Must have misinterpreted the moral of the haiku."

"It's understandable, he tends to babble sometimes."

"I doubt he's the worst."

"Oh no Zeus, Athena, Hera, and Artemis are the worst, depending on the situation."

"Ares ever get bad?"

"Usually only in regards to you."

"Delightful, such a charming god," Percy mused softly as if he was Will singing the line.

"He was delighted when you were in Hades."

"I take it Hades was not?"

"Hades is never delighted; he was in such a spat to have you back there that Zeus had to bring him up to Olympus."

"Well it was no picnic for me either."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, blacking out on the way home is no fun."

"Blacking out? Dang it I told Hestia not to take the garden route, she knows how Demeter gets this time of year."

"It's summer though? Persephone is with her isn't she?"

Hermes nodded, "True, but" he suddenly made his voice go higher in pitch and did dramatic hand gestures, he looked like a damsel in distress Percy was almost concerned he would faint, "oh the stresses of the farm life, crops this and oh whose me."

"So she missed my wonderful performance?"

Hermes nodded, "Don't worry though Ares DVRed it, you almost crying really made his millennium."

"How wonderful, good to know I could make him feel warm and fuzzy on the inside. Was Demeter the only goddess that missed out and has to watch the recorded tape with Ares' commentary?"

"Well, most the gods have extra free time what with there not being a Titian war to prepare for."

"Great, I pulled the family back together," Percy gave fake enthusiasm.

"Hades, Zeus, and your father where in one room yes. Your father and Athena where in one room yes. Apollo and Artemis where in one room yes. Ares and Apollo where in one room yes. But I would not exactly say happy family."

"Well you know, bonding over my misery is close enough right?"

"Most of us interfered because we wanted to help you," Hermes was starting to sound like Zeus, getting down to business instead of to a punch line.

"Yeah, Eros or Cupid or whatever, he seemed thrilled to help a scum bag like me. How exactly did you all get drafted into visiting me? I mean Hades and Thanatos were closest. Was it on principle or who wouldn't vaporize me to fast, or what?"

"It was pretty voluntary, all of us had our own reason to visit, but logically there was a reason why the ones who visited came."

"So you were all working together and where in on this?"

"Yes."

"All twelve of you, or what?"

"Well both Hestia and Cupid are outside the realm of the twelve."

"True, but Hestia use to be."

Hermes nodded, "Annabeth has taught you something, congrats. The idea started with Aphrodite actually, not Hera for once. When Cupid volunteered, Apollo, Hestia, and I all followed."

"So you guys are the fantastic four? Fantastic."

"You could say that," Hermes' smile was growing wider and slyer with every come back.

"If that isn't dysfunctional I don't know what is. I mean Apollo I get, you two are friends and all."

Hermes nodded, "Our friendship is nearly as interesting as Jason's and Nico's."

Nico, the name kept coming up and the drachma was now burning a hole in Percy's hand. Percy needed to wrap this conversation up, "I even get Hestia, since you apparently couldn't come four minutes earlier." Percy neglected to mention his suspicion of Hermes trying to avoid Luke. Percy instead asked his curious question, "But you get along with Eros?" Percy questioned finding it hard to believe a parallel existed between the two gods. Apollo was truth and Hermes was thief, because the truth was everyone lies and steals. Hestia was home and hearth and Hermes was travel, because at some point everyone has to return home. But Eros was the god of lust.

"Like you said, I can put up with Apollo's poetry which is a divine power I must admit. However, that also means Eros is not even a challenge."

"But still," Percy gave a hurt expression, "That whole love this and love that, there are two sides of love stuff, love is a consistent truth. I mean it sounds more like Dionysus' duality and drunk in lust or Apollo's truth quests."

Hermes shrugged, "We have a common bond."

Percy stared at the god, beyond confused now, "What could that possibly be?"

"We both ship things," Hermes tossed a coin, "By the way you're going to need more than one."

"So you mentioned," Percy stared at the drachma, "Is it a shipping fee I need to pay?"

Hermes chuckled, "Afraid not, the problem is the lack of light in the underworld. Iris will need a little extra shine to put in her rainbow." The coin glinted in the sunlight. It reminded Percy of a specific smile of a specific pain in the butt truth god.

"You're giving me money? You know you're the god of thief's right?"

Hermes laughed, "Must have slipped my mind."

"Liar," came a familiar hiss out of the right side of Hermes' headphones. Percy stared and upon closer inspection he realized that the cords of the headphones where not just fashionably green, it was snake green. The headphones seemed to move a little, it had to be Percy's favorite two serpents Martha and George. "You know Connor will not be pleased when he realized you took one of his drachmas," Martha continued.

"Oh hush or I might let someone take you again," Hermes whispered to his shoulder.

"It would still be better than vibrate," came Georges hiss.

Percy nearly jumped in saying that was fine because he wasn't going after them again, but he knew that would hurt Martha and George's feelings and he liked them a lot, and he had just called Hermes a friend. By the time Percy had sorted this all out in his head the conversation had moved on several insults.

"Whose side are you on?" Hermes asked his headphones.

"I'm just saying, you already had one problem with your cabins counselor no need to make a second," Martha pointed out; she had gotten sassier Percy thought. He was almost proud. Hermes needed to hear it, and Percy did not want to be the one to say it.

Before Hermes could fire them both though, or set fire to something, the other headphone hissed, "Connor's not going to be sending us any M & M's at dinner tonight now," George hissed back in atone Percy thought as being disappointed.

"That reminds me," Hermes said looking at Percy as if the entire last few minutes of the conversation had been erased from memory, "Can you tell Connor to give Aphrodite the M & M's? It'll make her so mad, mess with her figure and all. Oh and tell him I prefer Hershey's."

Percy nodded and looked at Hermes skeptically, "I'll make sure to bring it up."

Hermes gave the same wink of mischief Percy had gotten use to Connor and Travis themselves giving, he smiled seeing the likeness between them. Hermes slipped his headphones back in his ears, "See you around, Percy."

And he started jogging off towards the sun, he vanished in light as if Apollo had pulled him up to Olympus himself.

"Well that was one of the more pleasant ones," Percy sighed. Then he flipped his coin thinking of Jason. It was two sides, two camps, and now those two coins where Percy's second chance.


	8. Surfer Boy

Percy took a deep breath, and threw the first drachma into the crystal clear fountain. The coin sank like the heavy medal it was. Percy closed his eyes and recited, "Oh Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering," Percy willed the sentence, putting in every emotion he had been feeling all day and had been forced to hold in. Percy opened one eye, hoping it had worked; for once the gods seemed to be on his side as the rainbow that bounced off the water began to shine a little brighter before misting into a screen. It looked like someone was using it as a backdrop for a projector before it finally opened up into a screen.

"Well, well Mr. Jackson, long time no see." Iris smiled from inside her own rainbow, it framed her nicely. She quickly looked at her watch, not giving Percy time to provide a groovy hello, "You took longer than I expected. Hermes pull an Eros and babble to long?"

Percy nodded, "A little."

Iris giggled, "Maybe I should be in charge of the oracle."

"Oh get on with it Iris, you didn't even know he was going to be late!" Came a voice from the side, probably Apollo being upset.

"Oh calm down Apollo, I said I was an oracle not a fate."

"I'm not even-" Apollo promptly shut up.

Iris smiled, "Thank you Artemis."

Percy imagined the moon goddess, standing behind her brother probably using her bow to choke her dearest brother, "Of course," Percy could almost see the goddess nodding in reply, then returning her glare to Apollo. Percy chuckled thinking of how alike Artemis was to her lutenits….to Zoe and Thalia. Percy snapped back.

"I imagine Apollo's rant was just as long though," Iris said returning to the conversation.

Percy nodded, "Hermes had the least painful one. Apollo's was actually pretty decent, could have used about a thousand less haiku's."

Iris nodded, "Unfortunately though it's set us behind schedule. Tragically I won't be able to lecture you as well," Iris winked; something told Percy she didn't have a lecture prepared. "Shall we get on with it then?"

Percy nodded and threw in the second coin, "Thanks."

"A tip?"

"Extra light, figured you might need it."

Iris gave a laugh that brought a smile to Percy's face, the scene changed to Artemis and Apollo, exactly as Percy though they would be, "I think I have enough light on my hands, but thank you Mr. Jackson. Maybe I should avoid lectures more often."

Percy bit his tongue, he almost said maybe she should avoid the nature bars too, but he was grateful for the goddess's help and really didn't want a nature lecture on top of four lectures of failure all in a day revolving around a divine intervention. Percy rolled his eyes at his own pun; he spent way too much time with Apollo and Hermes.

Percy focused again, thinking back to those eyes. He pictured the board blank expression, probably focused on the silver skull of a ring that he so enjoyed to twist around his skeleton fingers. He pictured the pale skin and sunken in eyes that framed the dark brown iris. He thought of the brown cracking and them becoming broken glass. He thought of wondering around looking for the broken pieces that he knew could never be found.

Percy thought to Hades Mythomagic figure, the cards, the ring, the pomegranate, the tattered camp t-shirt, the sword, all pieces in the broken river of the Styx. He thought of Persephone screaming and turning him into plants, he thought of Hades and his wedding ring that was not to his mother. He thought of Bianca dying, he thought of leaving camp. He thought of letting his hair grow and letting his skin fade with the light in his own eyes.

He thought of the stupid questions and the laughter and the smile. He thought of the aviator jacket and the blade that glowed in a way that you knew the light was being sucked out of the air not given to it. Percy thought of the wreak of death. And finally Percy thought of the small Italian curses and sassy remarks. The ones that made Leo look proper.

Percy clutched the camp necklace he held in his hand. He thought about the piece he had, the piece that maybe if he could replace if he could put back he would be able to make the puzzle whole enough to work.

"Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, the King of Ghosts, ambassador of Pluto. Location: The Underworld." He made sure to articulate each word so it wouldn't be hazed in the mist. He needed this to work the first time, plus he didn't want to accidently find Hades.

The scene swirled from the brightness of Olympus. Percy felt like he was on Blackjack in a nose dive with the speed of the picture. Percy closed his eyes unable to watch as the scene plummeted into the underworld.

Percy waited, his eyes closed and face scrunched up. He waited.

"Jackson?"

It was the voice that came through as broken as the eyes, and Percy prayed to the gods it was only because the scrawny kid was finally hitting puberty.

"Hi, Nico," Percy said opening his eyes to look into the message.

"Are you calling me from the bathrooms?"

"What?" Percy said surprised, "No, why do you say that?"

Nico shrugged, "You've called from the showers before, and the way your face looked it kind of looked like-"

"I'm not that stupid."

"Percy you forget all the time that I can actually see you during these things."

Percy almost blushed, "Okay I am that stupid."

"Yeah I know. Speaking of, why'd you call?"

"Can't I call?"

Nico seemed faintly surprise, "Is the camp under attack?" Ouch. That physically hurt Percy to hear. Nico really didn't even say it with sarcasm, he realized he was right. Normally if Percy bothered to call it was because he needed something, and even then he avoided it. Percy knew he never had to call Nico; the kid had a habit of showing up on his own.

Percy wanted to smack himself, he made a note that from now on he wouldn't call because Nico would be at camp anyway and there wouldn't be a point to Iris message a guy ten cabins away. He would call the kid so often that Hades would have the Iris message disconected, "No-"

"Is there a new quest?"

"No-"

"Valdez, blow up some ladies house?"

"No-"

"Did a mysterious god or goddess come to camp?"

"No, Nico-"

"Is Thalia taking more driving lessons from Apollo?"

"No, thank the gods-"

"Did Grace go missing?"

"Everything is-"

"Is Annabeth having nightmares?" Nico's voice cracked on the last one.

Oddly enough Percy was unphased by the actual question, the crack though caught his attention, "Doesn't matter, Ni-"

"Is Hazel okay?" Nico sounded frantic now.

Percy had to end this before Nico went into a full on panic attack, "NICO!" Percy voice rose trying to snap the boy back to attention. He felt bad doing it, but Percy had already wasted years he couldn't afford anymore. He calmed himself down, he thought of the ocean. His voice came back to him even, "Everything is fine, everyone is fine. Does it look like the camp is on fire or something?"

"No, I mean you're in a t-shirt that isn't singed, no concoction of battle armor and pajamas, and you're not half dressed."

"All good signs see! I just wanted to call you."

"Oh," Nico looked confused, "Then what is the Iris message for?"

Percy offered the warmest smile he could, hoping that it was one worthy of the Apollo cabin, "I was wondering, wanna go surfing?"

Nico snorted, "Can you surf really well?" Nico forced as much fake enthusiasm as he could into the sentence, trying to make it sound like he was a kid back at camp meeting the son of Poseidon for the first time.

Percy smiled, hoping he had chosen the right moment to go back to, "Gee, Nico. I've never really tried. Maybe you could come home and help me find out?"

"I am home, Percy," Nico replied coldly.

"No you're not; camp may not be your home, but us, we are."

Nico seemed ready to go into an argument, but instead he asked, "Right now?"

"I've always been impulsive."

"Piper's not allowed to fuss over me getting sunburn and-"

"Pipers not coming, no one's coming. I mean unless you want them to, I just figured you could see them later. I thought it would be you and me surfing, just us you know?"

Nico stared at him, as if slowly realizing it wasn't a joke that Percy was serious about this. He was impossible to read and it was driving Percy crazy. Percy swore he was going to take this kid swimming even if he had to bring a dam surfboard to the underworld and surf on the river Styx itself. Thankfully though Nico's face began to change, slowly ever so slowly, the faintest ghost of a smile appeared on his pale lips, "Alright, Jackson but no cheating."

"I would not even dream of it."

"Go have Valdez make some boards up for us."

Percy nodded, "If I let Leo know you're coming that means you'll have to stay for dinner."

"Why's that?"

"Well for starters Jason will find out from Leo, and Jason has an odd obsession you're your well being."

"I'm not coming then."

Percy chuckled, "I'll hide you don't worry, he may leave for Camp Jupiter before you get here. But the main reason is there is no way Leo's going to let you leave without beating Frank at Mythomagic. Frank won't shut up about it and you know how Leo gets."

Nico sighed, "Well then I guess you can tell Valdez to get a space prepared for me, the Ghost King will have to spend the night."

"I'll warn Will," and with that Percy went to shut the message down, his hand was already up in the air and ready to wave when Nico's voice cut through the mist instead.

"Hey, Jackson!"

"Yeah?" Percy asked with a sideways brow.

"I bet you suck at surfing," and with that Nico's skeleton hands cut through the mist, disconnecting the rainbow, and hanging up.

"He always was so sassy that he needed the last word."

"And now I need a nap," Nico said as he materialized from the shadow in the corner of Percy's cabin and stepped forward into the area of Percy's bunk.

Percy didn't jump; he knew it would was only a matter of time before Nico appeared in his usual corner. Percy was glad the place was in enough order that he didn't trip this time, "You hear everything. The least you could do is-"

"Wear a bell? I've been told." Nico smiled as he lay down on a bunk he had more or less claimed as his own in the Poseidon cabin. Percy smiled; he would let the boy sleep while Leo tinkered away and made the surf boards.

"Always the last word."

"I can't have it if you keep talking."

"I'm going I'm going."

"The King of Sass dismisses you."

Percy rolled his eyes and closed the cabin door, "King of Sass my butt, I'll knock him down a peg."

"After you fall of your surfboard."

Percy cringed. He made sure to keep his thoughts in his own head this time though; he didn't want Nico giving more comebacks. He was tired enough couldn't make him lose in a sass battle on top of that. Oh the sass that boy had, Percy rolled his eyes, this was going to take a lot of getting used to, but he smiled. It was nice to have the sass master back. Hades help him.


End file.
